Detras del velo
by Lantra
Summary: - Secuela de Grimmauld Place 12 - Sirius no fué el único que no dijo lo que sentía, Remus también se guardó sus sentimientos
1. Sirius a travez del velo

Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que les traería una secuela.

Y dicho y hecho, aquí les traigo la secuela.

Recordemos lo básico si?

Este fic tiene **slash** (que son relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres), y además de todo es la continuación de la historia "Grimmauld Place 12" escrita por mí.

Advierto, mis queridísimos lectores, que puede que esta secuela no les agrade tanto….

En fin, ya veremos que pasa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no sea habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio Que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! - le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

El no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Curvó el cuerpo hacia arriba mientras caía al piso, dolía demasiado, era como sentir que se quemaba por dentro.

Sentía como todos los líquidos de su interior hervían cocinando todos los órganos con un hervor lento y altamente doloroso.

Moriría, no tenia ninguna duda con respecto a eso.

Pero a pesar del dolor físico, había dentro de si mismo otra cosa que hacia mas angustiosos esos instantes.

No lejos de ahí, se encontraba Harry pero contrariamente a lo que siempre habría imaginado, en esos momentos sus pensamientos se enfocaban en un hombre que estaba junto al muchacho.

En su mente se formaban las imágenes, Remus debería de tener una expresión de total horror.

O por que no, una completa y totalmente hermética.

Se sonrió, en esos momentos se le ocurrían demasiadas cosas para decirle, para aclararle.

Todas las cosas que le podría haber dicho hacia unos cuantos días.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Se recostó sobre su pecho desnudo y se relajo total y completamente; estaba agotado.

En el reloj se mostraba que ya pasaban de las 5 de la madrugada y por las ventanas comenzaba a entrar un poco de luz, el amanecer se hacía presente.

Antes de quedarse dormido levantó la cabeza para verle con una sonrisa.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que Remus no sonreía igual que el.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Pasar? – Miró a Sirius con atención - ¿Qué podría pasar?

- No lo se… - se incorporó sobre sus codos – Luces distante….

- Estas imaginando cosas – Con esto Remus se dio la vuelta para quedar recostado sobre su lado izquierdo - ¿Por qué habría de estar distante?

- ¿Ha habido algo nuevo sobre Voldemort?

- Nada, lo último que supimos era que se encontraba en las cercanías de Transilvana.

- ¿Qué buscaría ahí? – Sirius se rió un poco - ¿Al Conde Drácula?

- No te rías de eso – Le cortó Remus – Se le avistó en las cercanías al Castillo de Vlad Tepes…

- ¿Y ese quien es?

- El conde Drácula, ya que lo propones tu mismo… - Remus suspiró – Lo más probable es que continúe agregando fuerzas a su ejército.

- Pero… ¿Qué puede encontrar en Rumania además de Dragones?

- Por ahí hay grandes poblaciones de Vampiros y Licántropos.

- ¿Y para que los quiere?

- ¡Sirius! – le gritó Remus dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara - ¡¿Por qué diablos continuas preguntándome todo lo que ya sabes?!

- Yo… solo quería hablar un rato contigo…

- Creo de que momento no hay nada de que hablar… - y con esto Remus volvió a darse la vuelta para acomodarse e intentar dormir un poco.

Sirius permaneció sentado en su lado de la cama, mirando a Remus quedarse dormido.

Esa frialdad con la que Remus le trataba se había ido por muy poco tiempo, desde las ultimas visitas nocturnas de ambos se había vuelto a hacer presente.

Era como si Remus no quisiera estar con el.

Como si solo lo quisiera cerca para el sexo y nada más, así tal cual relación pasajera.

Y ahora que lo pensaba.

Solo era cuestión de pasión, de esa que se baja con una noche de besos amargos, caricias vacías y algún que otro triste intento por llegar a un verdadero orgasmo en el cual ambos deberían sentirse juntos en el paraíso.

Juntos.

Ese podría ser el problema.

No se había planteado demasiado a si mismo si realmente quería empezar una relación con Remus, o si deseaba mantener las cosas como hasta ahora.

Pero la conversación de hacía unos instantes le aclaró el segundo punto; si continuaban como hasta ahora terminarían odiándose.

Y al menos el, no deseaba eso.

Desde hacía tiempo tenía en claro que sentía algo por Remus. El problema y la pregunta al mismo tiempo era: ¿Pero que?

Con un suave movimiento de las vértebras cervicales que le sostenían el cráneo, volteo la cabeza para poder mirar a Remus con comodidad.

Dormía con aparente tranquilidad, pero aun así tenía el ceño fruncido.

Por algunos instantes Sirius pensó en acercase a el, tocarlo y dormirse abrazado a su cuerpo; Pero algo le decía que si lo intentaba sería rechazado.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al respecto.

Sabia que gusto tenía el rechazo, toda su vida lo había probado primero con su familia, después con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, mas tarde sería por toda la sociedad.

No quería también sentirse rechazado por Remus.

Tal vez, si le decía que sentía algo mas que atracción por el… las cosas serían distintas, el se portaría menos frío con el; incluso, por que no, empezar a quererlo como una pareja.

Pero siempre las monedas tienen dos caras.

La otra cara le resultaba a Sirius mucho menos agradable que la primera, en ella tan solo podía sentir hostilidad y verdadero rechazo.

¿Para que querría Remus comenzar una relación en forma a estas alturas?

No tenia seguro de que continuase vivo el día de mañana, no tenía seguro nada.

Lo miró de nuevo y suspiró tristemente antes de darse la vuelta y recostarse para dormir un rato.

Ya había amanecido.

**_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar pos las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se daba la vuelta hacia la tarima.

_ Si tan solo pudiera…. _

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer; su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba el arco.

_… decirte cuanto te quiero… _

Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del deteriorado rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y luego quedó como al principio.

_… mi amado Remus. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye, el primer capitulo de esta secuela.

Si! Se que me quedo del asco y que no tienen muchas ganas de leer mas al respecto sobre la muerte de Sirius.

Pero recordemos que Remus también siente y que el tiene algo que decir.

Y como esto es continuación del fic pasado, respondo sus reviews.

**Remise****:** Ya te traje la secuela y espero no morir ahorcada UU. Gracias! La idea digamos que llego solita y yo no hice más que plasmarla en estas blancas hojas de Word.

**Ni€a: **xD digamos que le gusta leer y por eso ejercita mucho su imaginación!  U espero que te guste y que me continúes leyendo.

**Nani****!:** u.u perdón, pero temo que así tenia que ser.

**Tsubasa**** Lupin de Black:** Pues… en eso radica el encanto del personaje, en su ingenuidad! No que va! Si los ve Kreacher se muere del infarto xDD. Lo siento por lo de nick, es que aún no puedo ver Karekano con todo y que ya la tengo en el pc, y por eso solo me acorde de Capitán Tsubasa U. Gracias por leerme!

**Qfapo****:** Bueno! Aquí te respondo otro!. Gracias por el comentario tan bueno en lo que se refiere al lemon, temía que llegara a ser una completa basura u.u. Te lo juro por los anteojos del difunto Jonh Lennon! Que Molly si no sabía que había pasado ahí xDD pero tampoco les creía lo que le decían. Espero que te guste este capitulo .

**Fallen Fan:** gracias! Continua leyéndome!

**Diora****:** UU ya lo hice… aun me quieres?

**Leila Diggory:** u.u eso si es malo… pero al menos fueron felices un ratito, no? U.

**Clara:** Sabes… ame tu review!, muchísimas gracias por leerme!.

**Diora**** Withen:** lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la secuela!.

Bueno, esos han sido sus reviews, mis amados lectores.

Como les dije pondré otro capitulo y este ya tiene que ser el ultimo de esta historia! - -U.

Y les recuerdo amablemente que para que ese capitulo sea publicado necesito sus reviews.


	2. Remus a travez de sus pensamientos

Al parecer, por fin he terminado con mis obligaciones escolares.

Por lo cual recupero el tiempo para escribir fics.

Este es el ultimo capitulo de la serie, ya no habrá mas por que para empezar ya no se me ocurre nada y ya seria una jalada seguirle.

Así que espero que lo disfruten, aunque temo que seré golpeada o al menos odiada por algunos de ustedes, mis queridos ociosos.

Las recomendaciones de siempre, esto tiene **Slash**, muchas groserías (al menos este episodio) y si eres fan de Remus tal vez descubras en ti instintos asesinos hacia mi o hacia alguno de los personajes que entran en este fic.

Lean y lloren!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse…

Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo.

- No puedes hacer nada, Harry…

- ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!

- Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

- No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo… - Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.

- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Sea ha ido.

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo al chico.

Que Sirius se había ido y que no había ya nada por hacer.

Sirius.

¿Su Sirius?

No, no era de el, no le pertenecía.

Nunca se habían entregado el uno al otro de esa forma, solo en el cuerpo, pero no en el alma.

Remus recordaba muy bien por que.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Abrió la puerta de Grimmauld place # 12 con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a la madre de Sirius que por la hora del día (y no importaba aunque fuera de noche) debía de dormir tranquilamente en su retrato detrás de las cortinas de la sala.

Cerró la puerta tras de si con mucho cuidado y empezó a subir las escaleras, los escalones apenas crujían bajo su poco peso.

Remus hizo una nota mental para si mismo: comer más y más seguido. (N/A: ¿Que pinche me vi con eso, no?)

Por fin, llegó al pasillo del primer piso y pudo dejar de caminar de puntillas ya que en ese lugar desaparecía el temor de que cualquier ruido despertara a la Sra. Black.

Y quien mejor que el para decirlo, hacia una semana había sido su ultima visita a la casa y Sirius y el habían hecho mucho ruido.

Pero cuando decía mucho, era que había sido realmente un escándalo.

Se sonrió de lado, ¿Dónde podría estar ese lindo perrito a esas horas de la tarde?

Papá lobo acababa de llegar y tenia ganas de jugar, pero MUCHAS ganas.

Si no estaba por los pasillos, lo más probable era que estuviera en la habitación en la que tenía a Buckbeak encerrado charlando con el de tal o cual cosa.

No podía culparle por hablar tanto con el Hipogrifo, si el se la pasara solo la mayor parte del tiempo en esa gran casa haría lo mismo.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina que presentaba el pasillo para ir directamente a la habitación del fondo que era la principal de la casa además.

Remus por fin encontró al perrito, no estaba solo, pero tampoco era Buckbeak quien le acompañaba.

Pegando la espalda contra la pared estaba Sirius y casi adherida piel con piel estaba una de los miembros mas recientes de la orden, Éride Verrat una mujer poco mas joven que ambos.

De cabello castaño, ojos grises, de deliciosas curvas y ajustadas túnicas.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente como para besar a Sirius de la forma mas descarada posible, al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos dentro de la túnica de este.

Remus se dio la media vuelta, se iría a la cocina a esperar que terminaran y entonces hablaría con Sirius.

Pero detrás de el dejaba un rastro, el de un corazón hecho pedazos.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Remus se fuera para que Sirius se despegara bruscamente de ella, lanzándola a la pared de enfrente.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- Pensé que habías dicho que querías divertirte un poco – ella le sonrió de un modo sensual y pestañeo de forma repetida – Y yo solo cumplía tu deseo

- ¡Es que…! ¡Pero…! ¡… yo! – Sirius perdía patéticamente la habilidad de la palabra ante tal revelación – Solo largate….

- Esta bien – dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba del piso – vendré mañana entonces.

- Si no es por un asunto de la orden – el tono de voz de Sirius se había vuelto frío y autoritario – no quiero que te vuelvas a parar en mi casa.

Sin decirle algo mas se fue por el pasillo con dirección a la cocina, el enfado le había provocado sed.

Ella salió detrás de el al poco rato, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y despertando a la antigua dueña de la casa de paso.

Sirius se regresó de la puerta de la cocina a cerrar las cortinas, haciendo esto que su enfado creciera más aún.

Así que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Remus en la casa hasta que este le ayudó a terminar de cerrar las cortinas.

- ¡Remus! - le saludó con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de hacerlo…. – respondió este con seriedad.

En ese instante, a su mente llegaron las palabras que Sirius pronunció la mañana siguiente de su primer encuentro.

_ ¿Hablar? Después de lo de anoche no creo que necesitemos hablar…_

De momento le había parecido que tenía razón, pero ahora le estaba muy claro todo.

Si se comprometían de cierta forma, tendría que dejar a su amiguita.

Así que sin compromiso podía continuar acostándose con ambos sin remordimientos de conciencia.

Remus apretó uno de sus puños con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de ejercer, al mismo momento que intentaba contener las lágrimas que hacían todo lo posible por resbalarse por sus mejillas pálidas.

- ¿Estas bien?

Osea… ¡Y aún se atreve a preguntar!

- De maravilla – respondió de forma cortante.

- Suenas un poco raro…

- Solo estoy cansado – se dio la media vuelta – voy a dormir un rato.

Sin dejar que Sirius respondiera se fue caminando con rapidez hacía su habitación, evitando toda charla al respecto.

Al entrar en su pieza, se tumbó en la cama y dejo a las lágrimas salir a jugar por toda su cara.

El lo había dicho…. Que no seria sexo nada más….

… Faltó a su promesa…

De la forma mas horrible que la hubiera podido haber roto, si al poco tiempo le hubiese dicho que ya no quería nada con el lo habría entendido….

¡¿Pero esto?!

¿Era tan desagradable estar con el? ¿Era tan malo en la cama?

Sencillamente ¿Era tan basura que no merecía ser amado?

Pero por el contrario, el si estaba obligado a amar.

Obligado a amar al traidor de Sirius Black.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

A pesar de lo que pasó, se lamentaba no habérselo dicho.

A pesar de haberse sentido usado y habiendo dejado que lo siguieran usando como mono de hule.

A pesar de todo eso y muchas cosas más.

No podía negar que debió haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Que debió contarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Que había que ponerle un alto a eso, si es que Sirius no sentía nada por el.

O sencillamente haber aclarado las cosas….

…. Y tal vez…. Si se lo hubiera dicho….

… Sirius le habría correspondido….

… Y habrían estado juntos, como pareja….

… Amándose el uno al otro con total locura y devoción….

… Sin miramientos y secretos… Sin engaños…. Sin traición.

- ¡SIRIUS! – Gritó - ¡SIRIUS! - ¿Era su corazón el que gritaba? No… era Harry

- No puede volver, Harry – Insistió, a pesar de que el mismo deseaba eso de forma desesperada, la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba detener al chico – No puede volver, por que está m…

- ¡NO ESTA MUERTO! – rugió Harry – ¡SIRIUS!

¿Muerto?

¿Esas palabras habían intentado salir de su boca?

Si, esas… por que eran verdad.

Sirius estaba muerto, y el, Remus Lupin, se quedaba solo.

Solo con un millar de cosas que decirle a Sirius que había desaparecido detrás del velo.

_ Te odio por dejarme solo y por haber estado con esa mujer sin haberme dicho nada; pero también me odio a mi mismo… por nunca decirte que lo vi y que me molestó, pero me odio aun mas por nunca haber tenido el valor para decirte que te amaba_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye el capitulo.

¿Qué Remus es demasiado complicado?

Si, que esperan del pobre hombre!

Respondamos reviews:

**Remise****:** Eso de que siga vivo o no, no te puedo decir nada al respecto, solo que con este capitulo terminamos y espero que te guste .

**Undomiel**** de Vil:** Esto piensa Remus…. U complicada la situación, no?

**Eledhwen**** Moonlight Spell:** Bueno… con esto concluye la historia… y el capitulo si creo que lo puedes leer .

**Diora**** Withen:** ¬¬ mira nomás… mí querido espíritu chigativo del ciclo escolar presente… vale… que aquí esta el capitulo que tanto me pedías, y por tu insistencia **te lo dedico todito a ti,** vale?

**Nani****:** pues… te voy a recomendar unos tranquilizantes muy buenos U, digamos que me es imposible imaginarlos como "puro amor" puesto que incluso en el libro ellos atraviesan por problemas personales (vale… que no lo ponen de forma directa pero casi), así que digamos que se me ocurrió algo un poco mas realista.

**Kat****:** muchas gracias!

**Lara-eternal-anjiru:** vale… tenía tarea como dije al inicio del capitulo, pero ya la acabe y espero ponerme a acabar los capítulos que me faltan de los otros fics, por que para colmo tengo mas ideas! U. Pero no, lamento decirte que no puedo resucitarlo, hay cosas que ni yo puedo arreglar!

Con esto concluyen mis 7 reviews (donde quedaron los otros 3 lectores habituales?)

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado (si, como no) este capítulo final y que no deseen mi muerte.

Los veré después con continuaciones de otros fics y algunos one shot nuevos.

Por cierto! En **¡Ángel guardián a la orden!** No creo tardar mucho con el siguiente episodio… pero anuncio que si se repite el mismo ridículo numero de reviews que en este último que esta puesto, tendré que retirar el fic.

Pasen un lindo día .


End file.
